<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell's Butler: One Shots by AniXcom_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740622">Hell's Butler: One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniXcom_99/pseuds/AniXcom_99'>AniXcom_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniXcom_99/pseuds/AniXcom_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Different moments in Syphren's life in hell and what he remembers. From being friends with Lucifer to meeting Lilith, and taking care of Charlie when she was a baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne &amp; Lilith Magne &amp; Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne &amp; Original Character(s), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell's Butler: One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Charlie was born, there has been non stop crying around the clock. Syphren knew not to interfere with his Master and Mistress since they want to get the hang of parenting on their own, but he realized they were exhausted constantly.  </p>
<p> It was late in the night that Syphren was doing his rounds to make sure that no intruders enter the home. Ever since all the demons discovered that the King and Queen had their baby, there was a constant trend of demons breaking and entering the home. He always kills them without a thought since the safety of the Magne Family was important. </p>
<p> Syphren was walking in the hallways and stop at Charlie's room, he heard some muffled cries behind the door and went to her parents room but they were both dead asleep, not even an explosion would wake them up. "I guess taking care of the infant tired them both to sleep, I guess I'll help them out." With that, Syphren went to Charlie's room and went to her crib. He looked and saw the 4 month old baby crying her little heart out, her big doe like eyes glittered with tears and when she saw Syphren, her crying turns into sniffles and her tiny arms outstretching towards him. She wants to be carried and Syphren lift Charlie gently into his chest and sooth her. </p>
<p> Charlie was cooing at him when he shift her into his arms and his long black tail grabbed one of her toys nearby her crib to calm her down completely. Instead of taking the toy, Charlie took his tail and starting to chew on it. Syphren looked amused and let her chew his tail. He rocked her back and forth to sleep while humming a tune that he remember as a child when he was alive and when he heard her breathing was steady, he gently let go of her mouth from his tail and put her in her crib. He turned towards the door and saw both Lucifer and Lilith staring at him with small smiles on their faces.</p>
<p> "Who would've guess that you have a heart at all, Syphren!" Said Lucifer with a teasing smile. "Who would've known that the king of hell ever be a father." Syphren talked back with a smirk. Lilith couldn't help but giggle at that statement. There are only a few people that her husband respected and let them teased him, and get away with it. Syphren has been with her husband far longer before she met him. </p>
<p>"Your daughter was crying and both of you were asleep, don't worry she is sound asleep. Both of you should get a proper rest." With that he bowed to them and left to his room.</p>
<p> Lilith went towards the crib where her baby girl is asleep and saw a look of content on her. 'Maybe I'll let Syphren handle Charlie's fits from now on.' " Well lets go dear, Charlie is sound asleep for the whole night." Lilith grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>